


The Prince and His Teller

by Headphone_Love



Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Ten Minute Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Ten Minute Snippet #3- Old Fic Concept from 2017"When Kageyama begins having odd dreams, the only connection to his current world he finds is Hinata. So what happens if the Hinata of the past ends up leaving his side prematurely?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: TMS- Drabble City (Haikyuu!!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677220
Kudos: 57





	The Prince and His Teller

Kageyama wasn’t sure when he started having these dreams about Hinata. They were always peculiar in the sense of his and Hinata’s relationship. It was almost like he was living another life within his dreams, the one common factor being Hinata by his side.

Until he wasn’t. 

He had woken up in a cold sweat, reaching beside him to feel no one. All that was left was the cool sheets, rumpled and messy. He, being the young adult he is, panicked and immediately went searching for Hinata to find him drinking water in the kitchen. 

His name left Hinata’s lips—proof of the ginger’s living, breathing form—and Kageyama couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata repeated, concern dripping from his lips.

Kageyama only held on tighter.

* * *

_ “You look concerned,” Tobio spoke as the smaller male looked at him with a calm expression. His eyes were the only thing visible, a veil and hood covering his features. He found he preferred it that way, as it would guarantee that no one would look at who he believed was his person.  _

_ The fact that it was Shouyou’s choice to cover his features only made his heart swell more at the concept.  _

_ “Considering the state that your kingdom is in, I’m surprised you’re not more concerned, sire,” Shouyou admitted softly, eyes on his lap. _

_ Tobio leaned forward, allowing his fingertips to brush against the veil.  _

_ “Why should I be concerned when I have you beside me?”  _

_ The response caused an intake of breath from Shouyou, eyes widening a fraction before he returned to his collected expression. _

_ “Because, your majesty,” Shouyou spoke as he allowed his gaze to meet Tobio’s own. The king was surprised at the change in his eyes, fingers pulling at the veil to reveal that the male was biting his lip, eyes becoming glassy and uncertain. Tobio couldn’t help but reach out to touch his cheek in an attempt to comfort, earning an expression even more pained. Shouyou put on a small smile regardless of his words, hand raising to rest over Tobio’s own. _

_ “Even if I can see the future, I am not necessarily allowed to change it.” _

* * *

“Not allowed to change it?” the setter murmured as he felt a weight on his back, lurching forward and dropping the volleyball he had in his hand. 

“Ba-ka-ge-ya-ma~!” Hinata yelled cheerfully, grinning and clinging to him like a child to its mother. “You alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” he joked, before pausing. “You…you haven’t seen a ghost, have you?” 

Rolling his eyes at the idiot on his back, he carefully placed his hands beneath him to keep him up on his back. He shifted so the other was higher up and not sliding as before. “Of course I didn’t see a ghost. You watch too many movies.”

Hinata relaxed, humming thoughtfully and leaning his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder gently. “You’re right. If there had been a ghost it would have gone away in fear of your face,” he teased as Kageyama looked over his shoulder ready to snap at him until he met Hinata’s eyes and recalled the pained expression from his dream. He swallowed hard, throat dry as Hinata tilted his head curiously. 

“No answer?” Hinata murmured in concern, hopping off his back. Kageyama let him, watching as the ginger walked around so they were face to face. Hinata leaned up on his toes, eyes scanning Kageyama’s face intently. “Are you sick? Did you not get enough rest? I’m sorry if I woke you,” he began, rambling as he used his hands to speak.

Watching Hinata closely, Kageyama simply stepped towards him and touched his cheek just as in his dream. Hinata froze, eyes wide at the display of physical affection. He didn’t push Kageyama away, however, pressing his cheek into the hand. His expression softened so much that Kageyama wondered why he had never done this more. It was more than obvious his feelings for Hinata…

And yet when had he ever hugged or touched him in public other than on the court? 

“Kageyama…if something was wrong, you would let me know…right?” Hinata asked, raising a hand to place over his roommate’s own. The action caused a sense of deja-vu, Kageyama’s stomach fluttering at the thought. “I know we’re in college and all but…no matter how busy I am, I’m here. Always.”

The words had Kageyama’s chest filling with so many emotions that he couldn’t help but pull the other in for a hug. With his arms wrapped around him tightly, he could feel Hinata return the hug with just as much vigor. 

“I know,” Kageyama murmured, shutting his eyes and trying to will the dream from his thoughts. It wasn’t as if the dream was real, so why was it still lingering in the recesses of his mind even during practice?

“I know.” 


End file.
